Feel
by Mtuanjy
Summary: saat bertemu dengan Mark untuk pertama kalinya, Jinyoung merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Jinyoung tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya bisa berdebar seperti itu. Tapi itu membuat Jinyoung sering salah tingkah didepan Jinyoung. Akankah Mark juga memiliki mengalami hal sama atau tidak atau Mark hanya pandai menyembunyikannya. CHAP6/YAOI/MARKNIOR/MARKJIN/GOT7 etc./ DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA
1. Chapter 1

GOT7 merupakan geng paling terkenal di _JYP Senior High School_ bahkan mungkin seluruh Seoul. Selain dikenal karena memiliki wajah yang tampan dan dari kalangan atas mereka juga dikenal pintar dan cerdas. Masing-masing anggota juga memiliki bakat yang berbeda-beda dan memiliki keunikan masing-masing.

Im Jaebum

merupakan ketua GOT7 biasa di panggil JB memiliki wajah yang tampan dan bermata sipit. Pria yang cerdas ini merupakan pewaris 15 _IM Departement Store_ yang berada di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan, Jepang dan China. Walaupun merupakan salah anak berprestasi di bidang akademik JB juga memiliki bakat non akademik seperti Dance, B-Boy, Bernyanyi dan masih banyak lagi. Walaupun kelihatannya anak yang tenang tapi di gampang marah apalagi jika Jackson membuat masalah ketua GOT7 itu akan murka membuat semua orang takut padanya. Tapi tetap saja banyak yang menyukai dan memiliki banyak fans.

Mark Yi-En Tuan

anggota paling tua di GOT7 tapi menolak menjadi ketua dengan alasan males dan anggota paling kaya dia merupakan pewaris _Tuan Group_. Anggota paling tampan diantara lainnya dan anggota yang paling banyak fansnya. Mark dikenal baik pada semua orang tapi dia juga dikenal sedikit sombong. Mark juga merupakan anggota paling pintar antara yang lain bahkan mengalahkan seorang Park Jinyoung jadi intinya Mark itu paling paling di GOT7. Selain cerdas Mark juga memiliki banyak bakat lainnya seperti Martial Art, Rap, ketua tim basket di sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi.

Wang Jackson

anggota yang satu ini kenal orang dimana-mana alias mudah bergaul dan dia juga yang mengajak Junior untuk bergabung di GOT7. Jackson anggota yang otaknya berada di posisi paling bawah hahha :D bukan berarti dia bodoh, dia pintar kok cuman diantara anggota GOT7 dia yang paling bawah. Jackson aslinya orang Hongkong tapi keluarganya memilih menetap di Korea semenjak ayahnya diangkat menjadi Pelatih Anggar korea. Jackson juga merupakan atlit anggar bahkan Jackson juga sudah pernah mendapat mendali emas beberapa kali. Selain anggar Jackson juga bisa Martial Art walaupun tidak sehebat Mark.

Park Jinyoung

anggota yang paling terakhir bergabung karena baru kenal GOT7 saat masuk SMA dan biasa di panggil Junior karena memiliki nama yang sama dengan pamannya yang merupakan pemilik _Yayasan JYP_ yaitu sekolah dan rumah sakit paling besar di Korea Selatan. Karena pamannya tidak memiliki anak jadi Juniorlah pewaris _Yayasan JYP_ nantinya. Makanya dia ajak pamannya untuk pindah ke Seoul dan meninggalkan orang tua dan kakaknya di Busan. Awalnya banyak membenci Junior karna bergabung dengan GOT7 secara tiba-tiba namun lambat alun Junior akhirnya juga memiliki fans.

Choi Yongjae

anggota memiliki suara paling merdu di GOT7 siapa pun mendengar Yongjae bernyanyi akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Yongjae pewaris agensi artis paling besar di Korea Selatan. Anggota yang paling sering berdebat dengan Jackson sehingga membuat kepala JB pecah jika mereka mulai berdebat. Yongjae juga suka sekali dengan binatang. Yongjae punya anjing namanya Coco yang diberikan Mark sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Kunpimook Bhuwakul

anggota berdarah Thailand ini anggota paling cute. Karena namanya susah untuk disebut GOT7 memutuskan memanggil dia dengan nama Bambam. Salah satu anggota paling banyak fans setelah Mark. Selain cute fans juga sering bilang Bambam itu memiliki bibir yang seksi. Saking cutenya Bambam punya banyak CF di negara kelahirannya itu. Paling dekat dengan Jackson kata Jackson hanya Bambam yang setia mendengarnya berbicara walaupun awalnya Bambam dekat denga Mark.

Kim Yugyeom

merupakan Maknae yang tidak seperti Maknae karena Yugyeom anggota paling tinggi. Anggota yang paling sering di buli oleh anggota lainnya karena kata anggota lainnya Yugyeom itu sangat polos jadi mudah ngerjain dia. Anggota paling hebat Dance bahkan mendapat julukan Dance Machine dari GOT7 maupun fansnya mungkin karena ayahnya merupakan penari legendaris korea dan yang mempunyai klub dance terbesar di Korea Selatan.

.

.

.

.

kira-kira begitulah karakter mereka nantinya gak jauh beda sama aslinya hahaha :D cuma di rubah dikit doang. Bakal aku update chap pertama secepatnya jadi ditunggu aja ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Di _JYP senior high school_ terlihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah memasuki sekolah. Seketika perhatian para murid tertuju ke arah mobil tersebut pasalnya selama ini mobil itu belum pernah terlihat sebelumnya. Mobil itupun berhenti dan keluar seorang pria berambut merah menggunakan kaca mata hitam membuat para gadis terkesima seketika. Kemudian pria itu membuka kaca matanya dan tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah gedung membuat para gadis yang melihatnya berteriak histeris.

 _"_ _waahhh siapa dia?"_

 _"_ _aku belum pernah melihatnya"_

 _"_ _kenapa dia tampan sekali? Hyaaakkk"_

 _"_ _sepertinya dia anak pindahan"_

 _"_ _kenapa wajahnya seperti pernah kulihat?"_

 _"_ _wajahnya familiar...seperti Mak ah bukan Mark!"_

 _"_ _haaa... benar benar"_

Kira-kira begitulah pembicaraan para gadis-gadis tersebut. Ya itu Mark Yi-En Tuan pria berdarah Taiwan itu kembali setelah sempat meninggalkan korea tanpa sebab. Tapi banyak yang bilang Mark pergi ke Amerika ingin menyusul Lena. Karena hubungannya yang kandas di tengah jalan dengan Lena anak paling cantik saat itu. Lena tiba-tiba saja pindah ke Amerika karna gadis itu lebih memilih mencapai cita-citanya di banding mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Mark.

Dulu Mark bersekolah di _JYP junior high school_ namun setelah menyelesaikan sekolahnya Mark memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika Serikat tempat orang tuanya bekerja dan bersekolah disana. Namun dia kembali lagi makanya banyak siswa siswi mengenalnya karena dulu juga sekolah di _JYP junior high school._

Kenapa Mark sekolah di Korea padahal dia orang Taiwan terus keluarga dia di Amerika? Jadi gini Mark tinggal dirumah neneknya. Nenek dia orang korea terus kakek dia orang taiwan. Mark lebih milih tinggal di korea nemenin neneknya saat umur 10 tahun setelah kakeknya meninggal. Selain itu salah satu alasan Mark pindah karna dia itu pewaris _Tuan Group._ Kenapa gak ayah Mark pewarisnya? Karna ayahnya lebih memilih ngurusin cabang yang di Amerika. Sedangkan perusahaan yang di Korea sekarang di urus nenek Mark setelah kakek dia meninggal.

"hei kalian tau dimana ruangan kepsek?" tanya Mark pada kerumunan para gadis-gadis tersebut membuat para gadis-gadis itu histeris kembali.

 _"_ _m-mark baru saja be-bertanya padaku!"_

 _"_ _bukan, tapi denganku!"_

 _"_ _bukannn tapi aku!"_

Mark pun menghela napas _"ahhaaaa..."_ setelah itu Mark memilih pergi percuma dia bertanya. Dan melewati para gadis-gadis itu yang membukakan jalan untuk Mark.

Disaat Mark berjalan di koridor semua murid melihat ke arahnya. Namun Mark seakan tidak peduli dan terus berjalan. Namun ada yang menarik perhatiannya seorang pria manis terlihat berjalan ke arahnya sambil membaca novelny tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Pria itu terus berjalan dan akhirnya dia sadar telah menabrak oranng didepannya. Dia akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melihat ke arah orang yang ditabraknya.

Junior tertegun melihat orang yang barusan ditabrak. Ya itu Park Jinyoung merupakan murid paling pintar di _JYP senior high school_ sekaligus merupakan keponakan pemilik sekolah siapalagi kalau bukan Park Jinyoung. Dia memiliki nama yang sama dengan pamannya maka dari itu orang-orang lebih memilih memanggilnya Junior nama yang diberikan pamannya itu.

"mi-mian... aku tidak sengaja" ucap junior setelah mundur dari posisinya tadi yang sangat dekat dengan Mark entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"hm... aku terima maaf itu..." membuat junior merasa lega. Namun

"tapi ada satu syarat"

"a-apa itu"

"kau harus mengantarku ke ruangan kepsek"

"ba-baiklah. Ikut aku" Junior pun berbalik dan mulai berjalan dengan Mark mengikutinya dari belakang. Mark sedikit tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Junior. Dimana Junior memukul kepalanya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Mereka pun sampai di depan ruangan kepsek

"ini ruangannya"

"hm... gomawo" ucap Mark sambil tersenyum ke arah Junior. Membuat Junior salah tingkah melihat senyuman Mark itu.

"sama-sama. Sa-sampai bertemu la-lagi" perkataan Junior barusan terkesan dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Mark. Setelah itu Junior berlari meninggalkan Mark membuat orang yang ditinggalkan terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Junior berlari hingga sampai dikelasnya. Dia pun terengah-rengah JB yang melihat itu pun menyeringitkan keningnya

"kau kenapa jinyoung-ah"

"anihh ahaaa...ahaa... a-aku tidak papa hyung" Junior pun duduk di bangkunya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil memegang dadanya. JB pun tak mengambil pusing melihat itu.

Kemudian datang lagi anak yang terenga-rengah memasuki kelas untuk kedua kalinya JB menyeringit _"ada apa dengan hari ini?"_ begitulah batin JB. Anak yang barusan itu Jackson kemudian dia berjalan ke arah JB setelah berhasil mengontrol nafasnya.

"jaebum-a kau tau Mark kembali!"

"MWO! Benarkah"

"hm... barusan aku dengar dari anak-anak. Dia berhasil membuat keributan seisi sekolah"

"pantasan saja saat masuk sekolah tadi ribut sekali. Ternyata anak itu kembali lagi"

"diam-diam saja. aku ingin melihat wajah Bambam, Yongajae, Yugyeom saat melihat Mark nanti"

"kau ada-ada saja" JB hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jackson. Terkadang dia bingung kenapa bisa mempunyai sahabat seperti Jackson. Itu juga yang sering di bilang Mark haha :D. Sedangkan Junior bingung mendengar pembicaraan JB dan Jackson

"siapa itu Mark" akhirnya Junior pun bertanya.

"eoh... Mark itu dulu juga anggota GOT7. Dulu kan aku pernah bilang GOT7 sebenarnya masih punya 1 anggota lagi dan itu Mark. Karna kau dulu tidak satu sekolah dengan kami makanya kau tidak mengenalnya" JB pun menjelaskannya pada Junior. Setelah itu Bambam, Yongajae dan Yugyeom datang dan duduk di bangku mereka masing. Mereka sepertinya belum sadar kalau Mark telah kembali.

 _"_ _apakah pria tadi itu adalah Mark?" batin Junior_

Jadi di _JYP high school_ itu ada geng terkenal namanya GOT7 yang beranggotakan JB, Mark, Jackson, Yongaje, Bambam dan Yugyeom. Kenapa namanya GOT7? Entahlah tiba-tiba saja nama itu yang keluar dari benak JB saat itu yang merupakan ketua GOT7. Namun setelah tamat junior high school Mark malah pergi ke Amerika dan saat senior high school Junior pun datang GOT7 merekrut Junior menjadi anggota mereka menggantikan Mark walaupun sebenarnya posisi Mark tidak tergantikan sebagai hyung paling baik hati.

.

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG *bel gagal total

Guru pun memasuki kelas membuat seketika kelas menjadi tenang yang awalnya sangat ribut.

"ehmm.. selamat pagi anak-anak"

"selamat pagi saem"

"di pagi yang cerah ini sepertinya kalian akan memiliki teman baru walaupun sebenarnya sebagian besar mungkin kalian sudah mengenalnya" sepertinya guru tersebut benar siapa yang tidak mengenal Mark. Jb dan Jackson senyam senyum sendiri sedankan Bambam, Yongjae dan Yugyeom menyeringit. Junior menjadi penasaran apakah pria tadi itu memang Mark seperti yang diceritakan Jb tadi.

"masuk Nak dan perkenalkan dirimu" kemudian terdengar langkah kaki memasuki kelas dan terlihat seorang pria tampan memasuki kelas yaitu Mark tersenyum di depan kelas.

"MARK HYUNG!" teriak Yongajae, Bambam dan Yugyeom serentak. Sedangkan Jb dan Jackson hanya tersenyum melihat Mark. Junior kaget jadi pria tadi memang Mark.

.

.

.

.

TBC

sumpah buat ff ini bikin geli sama ngakak sendiri. FF apa ini? entahlah hanya ini yang ada otak sekarang hahaha. Maaf kalo typo bertebaran trus kalo kata-kata yang ketinggalan. Maaf kalo kata2nya aneh sama tanda baca yang salah maklum amatir hahaha. Di tunggu reviewnya ya^^


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _MARK HYUNG!" teriak Yongajae, Bambam dan Yugyeom serentak. Sedangkan Jb dan Jackson hanya tersenyum melihat Mark. Junior kaget jadi pria tadi memang Mark._

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong... namaku Mark Tuan pindahan dari Amerika karena mungkin sudah banyak yang mengenalku jadi itu saja. Tapi kalau ada yang ingin bertanya aku akan menjawab sebisanya" walaupun Mark itu baik tapi sebagaimana orang terkenal tetap ada sifat sombongnya hahaha :D

"tidak ada. Selamat datang kembali Mark" ucap Jb mewakili yang lain yang juga merupakan ketua kelas.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi Mark" ucap Jackson

"Hyung kau berhutang penjelasan" ucap Yugyeom si maknae

"baiklah Mark silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong" kebetulan saat itu Junior duduk sendirian. Mark berjalan kearah Junior membuat Junior merasakan jantungnya berdebar lagi.

"kita benar-benar bertemu lagi"

"eoh? Hm..." Mark terkekeh melihat tingkah Junior.

.

.

.

"Mark hyung!" teriak Bambam berlari ke arah Mark setelah guru keluar. Dan sekarang semuanya berada di sekeliling Mark sedangkan Junior dengan terpaksa juga tertahan disana.

"apa?" tanya Mark datar khas seorang Mark Tuan

"apa katamu hyung!" ketus yugyeom

"arrasep... mian tidak mengabari dulu kalau aku kembali lagi kesini. Aku hanya ingin memberi kalian semua surprise dan sepertinya itu berhasil. Hahaha" Mark tertawa sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam. Bambam, Yugyeom dan Yongjae yang tadi ingin bertanya menjadi kehilangan hasrat untuk bertanya. Mark pun kembali diam melihat tidak ada reaksi dari yang lain. Sedangkan Junior hanya diam melihat sahabat yang tak lama berjumpa itu.

"baiklah nanti akan kuceritakan semuanya. Sekarang sebagai permohonan maafku, akan aku traktir kalian semuanya hari ini"

"Yeeee... heoksi uri Markeu" Jackson girang banget kalo ada yang mau ngasih traktiran ya –"

"janji hyung benar-benar akan menceritakannya"

"iya bambam-a" Mark pun berdiri dan mengacak rambut Bambam sambil terkekeh. Jackson yang melihat itu pun langsung memegang tangan Mark.

"Mark ingat Bambam itu milikku"

"terus..." Mark sengaja membuat Jackson panas.

"jadi jangan menyentuhnya seperti itu"

"hahaha baiklah. Dasar over protektif"

"ck... sepertinya hyung tidak nyadar" sahut Yongjae tiba-tiba

"wae? Aku tidak seperti itu" elak Mark

"saat pacaran dengan Lena, hyung selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana. Tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan cowok lain dengan kita pun hyung sering cemburu tanpa sebab. Jadi yang lebih over protektif itu hyung" Yongjae sepertinya kau baru saja membuat situasi mencekam dilihat dari wajah Mark seketika berubah menjadi datar dan dingin saat mendengar nama Lena dan sepertinya Yongjae tidak menyadari itu. Namun yang lainnya menyadari perubahan wajah Mark itu bahkan Junior yang melihat perubahan wajah Mark menjadi merinding.

 _"_ _siapa itu Lena? Kenapa ekspresinya berubah menjadi menakutkan seperti itu saat nama gadis itu disebut yongjae?"_ batin Junior. Kenapa Park Jinyoung? Apakah kau cemburu? Tapi bukannya kau baru saja mengenal Mark tuan bahkan belum sehari.

"hyaa... apa yang kau bicarakan Yongjae haha. Ayo kita ke kantin bukankah Mark yang akan mentraktir kita". Melihat perubahan wajah Mark, JB pun langsung bertindak dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"benar... kajja Mark" Jackson pun merangkul pundak Mark dan membawa Mark berjalan keluar kelas Bambam pun menyusul bersama Yugyeom.

"matilah aku" ucap yongjae memukul kepalanya

"lain kali hati-hati dengan ucapanmu yongjae-ya"

"baiklah hyung"

Mark yang teringat sesuatu berhenti di ambang pintu dan berbalik membuat Yongjae dan JB kaget. Yongajae pun siap siaga apa yang akan ingin dilakukan Mark.

"kenapa Mark hyung" tanya yugyeom was-was

Mark pun kembali berjalan kearah bangkunya. Yongjae dan JB mengira Mark akan melabrak Yongjae namun Mark melewatkan mereka begitu saja

"hei... pria manis ayo ikut bersama kami. Aku juga akan mentraktir mu sebagai ucapan terima kasih yang tadi" ajak Mark ke Junior dan memperlihatkan senyum tampannya. Membuat jantung Junior kembali berdetak kencang

"pria manis?" alis JB terangkat mendengar ucapan Mark

"namanya Park Jinyoung, Mark. Dan dia juga anggota GOT7 sekarang"

"benarkah? Wah jadi pria manis ini menjadi penggantiku ya"

"bukan pengganti Mark. Siapa yang bisa menggantikanmu, hanya saja kita menambah satu anggota lagi apa salahnya"

"hm jadi begitu. Ya sudah ayo kita ke kantin pria manis" Mark masih saja memanggil Junior dengan sebutan pria manis padahal tadi JB sudah menyebutkan nama Junior.

"i-iya" Junior menjawab tergagap membuat Mark terkekeh untuk sekian kalinya karna Junior. GOT7 yang melihat tingkah Mark yang seperti itu menjadi terheran _"ada apa dengannya?"_ kira-kira begitulah isi otak mereka saat ini

.

.

.

Saat ini GOT7 berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kantin dan banyak sekali yang melihat ke arah mereka.

"hyung, apakah kau tau? posisimu sebagai murid terpintar telah diambil"

"benarkah?"

"hm... dan apakah kau tau siapa orang itu?"

"nugu?"

"pria yang kau panggil manis tadi"

Junior saat ini berjalan di belakang Mark dengan JB dan yongjae sedangkan Jackson dan Yugyeom berada di depan merek berdua paling narsis diantara semuanya. Mark dan Bambam jalan berdampingan entah kenapa Junior tidak suka melihat itu.

"haruskah aku merebutnya kembali"

"ya terserah hyung sih. Aku cuma mau mengingat kalo Junior hyung itu lawan yang tangguh"

"Junior? Sebenarnya nama anak itu siapa". Mark bingung tadi JB bilang nama Park Jinyoung sekarang Bambam bilang Junior.

"ooh itu nama Junior hyung itu sebenarnya Park Jinyoung tapi karna namanya sama dengan pamannya makanya nama orang memanggil Junior hyung dengan nama Junior nama yg diberi oleh pamannya"

"hm jadi begitu". Mark pun melirik ke belakang tanpa sengaja mata Mark dan Junior bertemu. Mark tersenyum dan kembali melihat kearah depan

 _"_ _apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Bambam? Dan kenapa dia tersenyum!". Junior merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan._

"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti hyung"

"Aniya"

.

.

.

.

Kantin Sekolah

Saat ini seluruh mata memandang kearah GOT7 bagaimana tidak seorang Mark Tuan telah kembali.

"Jackson-ah apakah kau akan memakan semua itu?" Mark bergidik ngeri melihat Jackson.

"tentu saja. Kenapa? Kau keberatan Mark"

"ah aniya. Makanlah" jawab Mark ogah.

Mark melihat ke Junior yg saat ini duduk tepat didepannya hanya diam sambil memakan makanannya. Junior yg merasa dilihatin terus oleh Mark pun akhirnya melihar Mark juga dan mata mereka bertemu. Mark tersenyum kearah Junior dan itu sukses membuat Junior tersedak.

"uhuk… huk" melihat Junior tersedak Yugyeom langsung member Junior minum dan langsung di teguk habis oleh Junior.

"makannya pelan-pelan saja hyung" ujar Yugyeom

"eoh gomawo yugyeom-ah"

Mark terkekeh membuat Yongjae menyeringit melihatnya.

"kau kenapa hyung?"

"eoh? Aniya" jawab Mark sambil tersenyum kearah Yongjae.

 _"_ _kenapa dia melihatku sambil tersenyum tampan seperti itu? tunggu apakah aku baru saja bilang dia tampan? Haissss"_

Tiba-tiba saja Junior berdiri dari kursinya membuat semua anggota GOT7 melihat kearahnya.

"ada apa jinyoung-ah?" Tanya sang leader JB

"hm aku ingin ke toilet hyung"

"baiklah"

"ah aku jg akan langsung ke kelas saja nanti hyung"

"oke hati-hati"

"aku pergi dulu"

"eoh jinyoung-ah" ucap Jackson sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Junior. Sedangkan Junior hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Jackson. Junior jg sempat melihat kearah Mark yang entah kenapa selalu seperti melihat kearahnya. Tapi memang benar Mark selalu melihat kearahnya.

Mark terus melihat kearah punggung Junior hingga akhirnya menghilang. Seperti Junior tadi Mark tiba-tiba berdiri membuat semuanya melihat kearahnya.

"aku jg ingin ke toilet" Mark langsung bicara sebelum ditanya dan anggota yg lain hanya menganggukan kepala mereka.

"wait Mark" baru saja ingin pergi tapi Jackson langsung membuat Mark berhenti.

"apa?"

"jangan main kabur begitu. Bayar ini dulu"

"haiss ini" Mark memberikan BlackCard nya kepada Jackson.

"oke sekarang pergilah" usir Jackson membuat Mark jengkel melihat temannya yg satu ini.

.

.

"perasaanku saja atau memang sepertinya Mark hyung tertarik dengan Jinyoung hyung" ujar Bambam setelah Mark pergi.

"aku juga berpikiran seperti itu" timpal Yongjae

"eeiii tidak mungkin" sangkal Jackson

"benar, tidak mungkin Mark hyung tertarik dengan Jinyoung hyung" ujar Yugyeom sependapat dengan Jackson.

"Lagian mereka baru saling kenal hari ini. Jadi itu tidak mungkin Bambam-ah"

"terserah kalian berdua saja. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau Mark hyung tertarik dengan Jinyoung hyung. Bagaimana menurutmu Jaebum hyung?"

"mungkin. Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimananya" jawab JB memang merasakan gelegat Mark yg mungkin tertarik dengan Junior.

.

.

.

Sesampai di toilet Junior langsung membasuh wajahnya.

"haiisss kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini" ujar Junior prustasi sambil memegangi dadanya.

Sepertinya Junior gak sadar kalo ada orang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Orang tersebut pun berjalan kearahnya dan sekarang berdiri tepat di samping Junior tapi sepertinya Junior masih belum sadar karena dia masih sibuk menetralkan jantungnya sambil menunduk.

"tentu saja jantungmu berdetak kalau tidak berarti die" mendengar itu Junior langsung melihat siapa orang itu dan seketika mata Junior membola.

"ma..mar..k" melihat Junior tergagap saat melihatnya Mark langsung mengeluarkan smirk andalannya dan entah kenapa menurut Junior itu membuat Mark menjadi lebih tampan.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku"

"siapa juga yang ngikutin"

"terus kenapa kau juga berada disini?"

"pria manis ini tempat umum disini jadi siapa saja boleh kesini"

"terserah kau saja! Dan juga berhenti menyebutku pria manis!"

"tapi itu fakta" sebenarnya wajah Junior sekarang udah seperti tomat sangat merah. Kenapa juga Mark yang baru saja dia kenal beberapa jam yg lalu seenak jidat memanggilnya seperti itu.

"haisss…. Terserah kau saja lebih baik aku pergi dari sini" baru saja Junior melangkah Mark langsung menarik Junior dan menyudutkannya di dinding.

"AHHK… sakit" punggung Junior terbentur di dinding cukup keras karena Mark menariknya kasar. Namun Mark tidak peduli, saat ini jarak mereka sangat dekat _*kyak di drama-drama ituloh coba di bayangin yak wkwk_

"a..ap..pa yang kau lakukan Mark?"

"kau lihat saja" Seketika wajah Junior memerah lebih dari yang tadi kemudian jantungnnya lebih cepat berdetak dari yang tadi ditambah mata Junior membola mungkin akan keluar. Semua itu gara-gara perbuatan Mark saat ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Annyeong readers... sebelumnya aku pengen minta maaf soalnya lama banget update FF ini soalnya terlalu banyak halangan buat update ni FF. Ceritanya gini sebenarnya chap 2 ini udh aku ketik separo wkt itu ide lagi gk ada gitu terus pas ada ide malah tertimpa masalah laptop aku monitornya pecah untung masih bisa dipake walaupun setengah layarnya gk bisa nyala lagi. Cepet2 dah tu aku pindahin file yg penting dr tu laptop. Habis itu puasa trus lebaran laptop belum aku perbaiki walaupun sbnrnya bisa pake laptop siapa gitu tp keburu males. Jadi skrg deh baru bisa update ni FF dan juga laptop aku msh di bengkel wkwk klo ada nanya pake laptop siapa dong RAHASIA wkwk.

Makasih banget yang udh mau Review, Follow, Favorite dan juga baca ni FF buat siders itu motivasi banget buat aku utk lanjutin ni FF secepatnya. Tapi buat siders sih tolong tinggalin Review biar aku lebih semangat lagi ni buat lanjutin ni FF. Review gk perlu panjang2, pendek aja gk papa tp meninggalkan jejak.

Terus maaf juga buat typo2 soalnya males baca ulang, klo aku baca ulang geli sendiri bacanya wkwk *aneh


	4. Chapter 4

_"kau lihat saja" Seketika wajah Junior memerah lebih dari yang tadi kemudian jantungnnya lebih cepat berdetak dari yang tadi ditambah mata Junior membola mungkin akan keluar. Semua itu gara-gara perbuatan Mark saat ini._

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

Jinyoung bungkam dia sangat ingin mendorong Mark saat ini namun tubuhnya lemah tidak bisa bergerak saking shocknya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak shock pria yg baru saja dia kenal dengan seenak jidat menciumnya saat ini dan yg parahnya ini adalah first kiss nya!

Merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari Jinyoung, Mark pun mulai melumat lembut bibir Jinyoung membuat Jinyoung menutup matanya secara perlahan dan mulai membalas ciuman Mark.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Mark melepas ciuman mereka dengan tidak rela karena merasa Jinyoung mulai kehabisan oksigen.

Jinyoung yg masih menutup matanya akhirnya membuka matanya dan mendapati Mark saat ini sedang tersenyum dengan jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat membuat jantung Jinyoung terasa akan keluar dr badannya sebentar lagi saking berdebarnya.

Mark pun mengelus pipi mulus Jinyoung lembut dengan mata mereka saling memandang.

"Kau manis"

"M-Mark apa saja yg baru kau lakukan?"

"Apa aku harus melakukannya lagi supaya kau tidak usah bertanya apa yg aku lakukan"

"Ha? Ti-tidak"

"Ah manisnya" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Jinyoung

"M-Mark"

"Hm" gumam Mark masih tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Jinyoung

"Apa kita akan terus seperti ini?"

"Kenapa? Aku suka melihatmu dr dekat seperti ini"

"Nanti ada yg melihat Mark dan juga sebentar lg bel masuk"

"Issshh ya sudah ayo kita kelas" Mark pun meraih tangan Jinyoung untuk keluar dr toilet dan menuju kelas sambil bergandengan tangan.

Tidakkah Mark tau sekarang ini Jinyoung sangat malu karna semua mata melihat kearah mereka membuat Jinyoung hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Mark terus tersenyum seperti orang kasmaran sambil menggandeng tangan Jinyoung.

Saat mereka sampai didepan kelas Jinyoung menahan Mark untuk masuk kelas. Membuat Mark melihat Jinyoung dengan heran.

"Kenapa?"

"I-itu tangan mu Mark"

"Kenapa dengan tanganku?"

"B-bisakah kau melepaskannya"

"Kalau aku tidak mau gmn?" Balas Mark keras kepala

"A-aku malu"

"Ah kenapa kau sangat manis" Mark sepertinya kau telah jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Park Jinyoung.

Ya ampun Mark kau tidak tau wajah Jinyoung sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini.

"Kenapa harus malu" kekeh Mark kemudian menarik Jinyoung masuk ke kelas.

Saat mereka masuk semua members GOT7 melihat kearah mereka berdua dan juga kearah tangan yg sedang bergandengan itu. Ternyata mereka sudah balik dari kantin.

"Ehemmm..." Deheman Bambam sangat keras saat Mark dan Jinyoung sudah duduk di bangku mereka.

"Apa?" Ucap Mark ketus melihat kearah teman temannya yg sekarang memandang mereka dengan tatapan intimidasi terutama Bambam. Sedangkan Jinyoung hanya bungkam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah baru saja terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian?" Tanya Bambam

"Benar. Kenapa kalian masuk bareng ke kelas" tambah Youngjae

"Dan yg lebih penting kalian berdua bergandengan" plus dari Jackson akhirnya merasakan klo Mark sepertinya memang tertarik dengan Jinyoung.

"Ya ampun Bamie aku dan Jinyoung td kan ke toilet jadi balik nya barengan. Kenapa itu jd masalah" balas Mark acuh

"Iyakan Nyoungie" Jinyoung tersentak karna Mark memanggilnya seperti itu. Sepertinya Mark emg ingin membuat Jinyoung mati mendadak dengan tindakannya td pria manis sekarang apa? Nyoungie? Jinyoung pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya masih enggan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jangan lupakan kalian juga bergandengan dan juga apa itu td? Nyoungie?" Cerocos Jackson #bahasa apa ini wkwk *plak

"Ya elah apa salahnya teman bergandengan dan jg terserah aku mau manggil dia dengan apa?" Jawab Mark masih tak acuh

"Sudah sudah kenapa jd ribut" Akhirnya sang Leader menengahi.

Dan tak lama setelah itu guru mereka pun masuk karena bel sudah berbunyi sejak mereka berdebat tadi.

Disisi lain si maknae yg dr tadi cuma diam melihat kearah Mark dan Jinyoung sambil menyipitkan matanya dan tak sengaja mata Yugyeom dan Jinyoung bertemu Jinyoung pun tersentak langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan karena saat ini guru mereka telah mulai menerangkan pelajaran.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yg terjadi di antara mereka" batin Yugyeom sambil terus melihat ke arah Jinyoung

•

•

•

Hai guyssss ? Maaf baru bisa update dan itupun pendek banget soalnya otak lagi mentok. Sekarang aku jg kelas 3 kalian taulah gmn derita tingkat akhir SMA. Aku jg gak bisa update dlm wkt dekat tp aku bakal update lg abis UN tp gk janji jg sih hehe.

Oh ya makasih yg udh mau review dan nunggu FF yg paling gaje ini. See you guys


	5. Chapter 5

Beskem GOT7

"Jadi Mark kenapa kau kembali lagi kesini?" Tanya Jaebum. Saat ini seluruh anggota GOT7 berkumpul di beskem mereka minus Jinyoung. Bahkan mereka punya beskem *holkay

"Kau tidak senang aku kembali!" jawab Mark ketus

"Bukan begitu Mark, kan kau tau sendri kau pindah dari sini hanya untuk tetap bersama wanitu itu" jelas Jaebum agar Mark tidak salah paham.

Suasana sangat hening seketika tidak ada yg berbicara setelah perkataan Jaebum barusan bergerak pun tidak apalagi bernafas #okeiniabaikan mereka semua mennunggu jawaban Mark.

Mark menghela nafas "haa dia bertunangan dengan pria lain"

"MWO?!" What?!" Mereka semua serentak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Mark.

"Ck. Kalian tidak harus berteriak!" Bentak Mark ke 5 anak manusia itu.

"Hyung kau serius?" Bambam tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Karena dia tau bagaimana perjuangan Mark sampe belain pindah ke Amerika untuk wanita tersebut tapi apa yang dia dengar tadi? Wanita itu malah bertunangan dengan pria lain dan mencampakkan Hyungnya yg tampan ini. Kurang ajar sekali wanitu itu dari awal Bambam tidak suka dengan wanita itu.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda Bam-ah" jawab Mark lesu. Shit! Mark lupakan wanita itu bukankah kau sudah bertekat untuk melupakannya. Tapi tetap saja itu sulit dan akhirnya Mark mengeluarkan air matanya setelah kian lama Mark menahannya. Bahkan saat wanita itu bertunangan dan berpisah dengannya Mark tidak pernah menangis namun runtuh sudah pertahanan Mark selama ini.

Ke 5 teman Mark langsung kaget melihat Mark menangis. Pasti Mark sangat susah menahannya selama ini sehingga dia menangis di depan mereka. Karena mereka tahu Mark tidak pernah menangis kalau hal tersebut tidak menyakitinya. Dan satu hal lagi Mark hanya menangis di depan ke 5 orang tersebut bahkan Mark tidak pernah menangis di depan orang tuanya sedari kecil ketika dia terjatuh sekali pun.

Jaebum pun berdiri dan duduk disamping Mark dan mengelus punggung Mark yang bergetar tersebut.

"Hyunggg~" si duo maknae pun langsung memeluk Mark jika kalian bisa melihat si duo maknae saat ini kalian bisa melihat mereka juga ikut menangis. Mereka berdua kan paling cengeng namanya jg maknae.

"Hyung~" itu Yongjae yang tetap berada di tempatnya sambil menahan air matanya melihat ke arah Mark dan kemudian Jaebum. Jaebum pun tersenyum padanya dan Youngjae pun ikut tersenyum walaupun itu dipaksakan.

Jackson yang biasanya paling ribut pun kini hanya diam sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bagaimana pun dialah yang paling dekat dengan Mark jadi hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat Mark seperti ini. Dia lebih suka melihat Mark yang jarang berbicara, Mark yang pede abis atau Mark yang ketus dari pada melihat Mark menangis karena itu menyedihkan.

Diantara semuanya Jaebum yang paling tabah tapi kalau di perhatikan baik baik mata laeder GOT7 itu merah. Cuman dia yang paling baik menahan emosionalnya.

Akhirnya Mark berhenti menangis setelah 10 menit kemudian "ck. Kenapa kalian juga ikut ikutan menangis" Mark mereka kembali lagi walau pun mereka tau itu sangat dipaksakan.

"Hyung~" Yugyeom memeluk Mark lagi tapi Mark tidak risih sama sekali karena dia tau teman2 nya hanya ingin ikut berbagi kesedihan dengannya.

"Oke oke Yugyeom jangan cengeng kayak begitu yang punya masalah disini sebernanya siapa hm" ucap Mark lembut sambil mengacak acak rambut maknae tersebut.

"Aku sudah bertekat akan melupakan semuanya. Ah tidak bukan melupakan tapi akan memulai semuanya dari awal dan biarkan itu menjadi kenangan. Kalian tenang saja dan jangan mencemaskanku oke" ucap Mark sambil tersenyum ke 5 orang tersebut. Senyum yang sangat tulus yang membuat teman2 nya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Tenang bro kami akan selalu merada disamping mu" dan akhirnya Jackson berbicara yang sedari tadi hanya dia dan sekarang dia tersenyum kepada teman baiknya itu.

"Hm.. Aku tau itu Jackson-ah"

"Senang melihatmu kembali Mark" ucap Jaebum

"Aku juga Jaebum-ah dan bisakah kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan hyung. Aku ini lebih tua darimu!" Mark prostes karena Jaebum tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel embel hyung.

"Kau tau Mark itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Lagian Jackson juga sering memanggilmu tanpa awalan hyung" Jaebum membela diri dan mulai mengkambing hitamkan Jackson

"Hyak! Kenapa jadi aku yang kau bawa2" teriak Jackson sambil menatap tajam Jaebum. Sedangkan Jaebum hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda dia tidak peduli.

"Sudah sudah kenapa kalian berdua jadi bertengkar" Youngjae menengahi orang berdua tersebut sebelum terjadi perang dunia ketiga kalau itu bebicara tentang Jaebum dan Jackson.

"Ngomong2 kemana pria manis itu" sela Mark dan itu berhasil membuat perhatian kembali kepadanya padahal tadi ke 5 orang tersebut telah sibuk dengan urusan masing2 seperti Jaebum dan Youngjae belajar sambil pandang mendangi *romantis bet wkwk. Jackson yang sibuk menggoda Bambam yang sedang bermain ps dengan Yugyeom.

"Maksud hyung Jinyoung hyung?" Tanya Bambam

"Hm siapa lagi kalau bukan dia"

"Tadi katanya dia akan kesini agak telat soalnya dia mau mengerjakan sesuatu dulu" ujar Yugyeom

"Mengerjakan sesuatu?" Tanya Mark entah kepada siapa

Tapi Jackson langsung menjawab "mungkin dia sedang sibuk membaca buku barunya. Dia itu kutu buku sekali Mark"

"Hm oke" jawab Mark seadanya sambil kembali mengotak atik hpnya kembali dan yang lain pun kembali ke kegiatan mereka tadi.

"Bam-ah menurutku saja atau memang sepertinya Mark hyung tertarik dengan Jinyoung hyung?" Tanya Yugyeom ke Bambam.

"Menurutku sih juga seperti itu Gyeom-ah" jawab Bambam yang setuju dengan pendapat Yugyeom.

"Kenapa kalian bisa berpendapat seperti itu?" Tanya Jackson

"Kau gimana sih hyung tidak peka sama sekali" Bambam gemes liat Jackson tapi cinta wkwk.

"Hm. Hyung tidak liat tadi sekolah Mark hyung selalu memperhatikan Jinyoung hyung dan bahkan mereka tadi bergandengan. Kan mereka aja baru kenal dan kita semua tau kalau Mark mulai tertarik dengan sesuatu dia bakal jadi hyper sendiri" jelas Yugyeom panjang lebar kayak jalan tol *plak

Trio rusuh alias Jackson dan duo

Maknae mulai membicarakan Mark dasar tukang gosib.

"Kau benar juga sih Gyeom-ah tapi bukankah itu bagus berarti Mark benar2 akan memulai perjalanan hidupnya dari awal termasuk kisah cintanya?" Ujar Jackson sedikit ragu.

"Iya sih bagus tapi bukannya Mark hyung itu straight?" Ujar Yugyeom malah juga ikutan ragu.

"Lalu kau melupakan Jackson hyung dan Jaebum hyung dulu juga straight Gyeom-ah. Tapi liat sekarang Jackson hyung malah berpacaran denganku. Dan Jaebum hyung malah mengejar2 cintanya Youngjae hyung. Jadi Mark hyung juga bisa menyimpang kita kan gak tau yang bakal terjadi di dunia ini" ujar Bambam meyakinkan Yugyeom.

"Benar juga sih" ujar Yugyeom akhirnya yakin kalau Mark hyung pun bisa berubah.

Jackson pun langsung menggoda Bambam

"Itu karena kau terlalu manis dan seksi apalagi saat kau merada dibawahku" ucapan Jackson itu langsung membuat pipi Bambam sangat merah.

Cup

Karena gemes ngeliat Bambam, Jackson langsung mengecup bibir seksi pacarnya itu. Tapi kembali mencium bibir Bambam tapi bukan kecupan seperti tadi tapi benar2 ciuman? *ntahlah

"Eeeiiiuuu kalian menjijikan" Yugyeom memilih pergi dari sana dan masuk ruangan dance mereka. Bagaimana mereka bisa membicarakan dan melakukan itu di depan Yugyeom. Dia kan masih polos dasar hyung hyung biadap. *polos otak lu gyeom wkwk

Tanpa trio rusuh sadari Mark mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi. Mark pun tersenyum kecil saat memikirkannya. Benarkah dia tertarik dengan pria manis itu? Berarti dia tidak straight lagi dong? Bukankah itu benar bahkan tadi dia mencium pria manis itu. Tanpa sadar Mark terkekeh kecil

memikirkannya. Dan itu tidak luput dari perhatian 2Jae yang juga mendengar gosip trio rusuh tadi dan langsung memerhatikan Mark. Haa mereka menggosip tapi dengan suara yang keras apa apaan.

2 jam kemudian

Hanya Mark yang tinggal di beskem 2jae ingin membeli makanan karena persedian di beskem sudah habis dan si maknae alias Yugyeom mengekor hyung hyungnya itu. Jackson Bambam ntahlah Mark tidak tahu mereka sudah hilang setelah mereka berciuman tadi. Mungkin ingin menyelesaikannya di kamar? Ntahlah Mark tidak peduli dengan 2 orang itu. Kenapa dia bisa2 nya punya teman2 aneh seperti mereka?. *seperti kau tidak aneh aja Mark wkwk

Mark pun mulai bosan menunggu selain itu dia juga sudah lapar kenapa 2jae itu lama sekali.

Tak lama setelah itu bunyi orang membuka kunci pintu

"ahaa akhirnya orang2 itu kembali juga" ujar Mark. Namun bukan mereka yang kembali melainkan Jinyoung yang barusan datang. Pandang mata mereka bertemu karena sedari tadi Mark melihat kearah pintu. Diam sesaat dan akhirnya Jinyoung yang memustus pandangan itu.

"Ekhem... M-mana yang lain?" Tanya Jinyoung sedikit gugup mungkin. Mark pun tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu.

"Mereka sedang keluar sebentar membeli makanan"

"Hm begitu"

"Kemarilah kenapa kau hanya berdiri disitu" Mark menjulurkan tangannya sambil menyuruh Jinyoung untuk duduk karena sedari tadi anak itu hanya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Eoh? N-ne" Jinyoung pun berjalan ke arah Mark dan duduk di sofa yamg lainnya. Dan Mark terus memerhatikan gerak gerik Jinyoung tidak tahukah Mark? Jinyoung sangat gugup di pandangi seperti itu.

"H-hyung"

"Hm" gumam sambil terus melihat Jinyoung yang malu2. Kenapa dia sangat manis batin Mark.

"K-kenapa hyung selalu memandangiku" tanya Jinyoung gugup.

"Karena kau sangat manis" jawab Mark asal dan itu berhasil membuat jantung Jinyoung berdegup kencang dan menjalar ke wajahnya yang sangat merah sekarang.

"Kemarilah" ujar Mark sambil menepuk tangannya ke sofa menyuruh Jinyoung untuk duduk disebalahnya.

"Eoh? W-wae hyung?"

"Duduk saja disini"

"B-baiklah" Jinyoung pun berdiri dan duduk disebelah Mark. Mark pun tersenyum dan itu pun juga membuat Jinyoung ikut tersenyum. Mereka kembali saling pandang seperti tadi dengan senyuman di wajah mereka.

Mark memandang lekat wajah Jinyoung dan langsung berhenti di bibir penuh Jinyoung bibir yang sudah dia cicipi tadi padahal mereka baru saja kenal.

Mark pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan Jinyoung hanya diam tidak tau mau melakukan apa karena tiba2 saja dia tidak bisa bergerak seakan terhipnotis dengan wajah tampan Mark.

Cup

Mark kembali mencium Jinyoung dan seketika mata Jinyoung melebar namun perlahan Jinyoung menutup matanya saat Mark mulai menggerakan mulutnya. Sedangkan Jinyoung hanya diam dan akhirnya Mark melepas ciuman mereka.

Namun wajah mereka masih sangat dekat dan Jinyoung mulai membuka matanya

"A-apa yang hyung lakukan?"

"Sttss biarkan aku memastikan sesuatu" Mark pun kembali mencium Jinyoung dan Mark mulai mendorong tubuh Jinyoung sehingga tertidur di sofa dengan masih mencium Jinyoung.

Mark mencium dan menghisap bibir atas bawah Jinyoung secara bergantian. Jinyoung pun mulai membalas ciuman Mark dan itu berhasil membuat Mark tersenyum di tengah ciuman mereka. Mark pun menuntun tangan Jinyoung agar bertengger? di lehernya.

"Akh" Jinyoung tersentak saat Mark menggigit kecil bibirnya dan Mark tidak membuang waktu langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jinyoung

Mark mulai menjelajahi isi mulut Jinyoung? Dan mengajak lidah Jinyoung untuk berperang? *plak

"Eugh" Jinyoung mulai melenguh? Ciuman mereka semakin panas *tolong kipas. Setelah 10 menit berciuman akhirnya Jinyoung mulai kehabisan oksigen dan memukul pelan dada Mark. Mark yang mengerti langsung melepas ciuman mereka dengan tidak rela.

Jinyoung terengah dengan mata masih tertutup Mark memandang Jinyoung dengan lekat saat ini dengan jarak yang sangat dekat

Jinyoung membuka matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan Mark yang saat ini menatapnya lekat sambil tersenyum. Mark ingin membunuh Jinyoung secara perlahan sepertinya karena degupan jantungnya saat keras saat ini.

Mungkin sampai terdengar oleh Mark saking kerasnya. Mark mengelus pipi Jinyoung yang sangat merah saat ini dengan tetap saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya benar aku tertarik padamu" ucap Mark membenarkan ucapan trio rusuh.

"A-apa maksudmu hyung?" Jinyoung tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Mark bahkan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi dan bahkannya lagi dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Aku tertarik padamu ah tidak mungkin aku menyukaimu Nyoungie"

"M-mwo? T-tapi kan kita baru kenal"

"Lalu apa masalahnya" jawab Mark acuh masih sambil mengelus pipi Jinyoung.

"T-tapi hyung"

"Stts aku juga tau kau pasti menyukaikukan" Mark meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jinyoung. Ahh Mark yang pede abis kembali.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi" Mark pun mulai mendekatkan wajanya kembali ingin mencium Jinyoung namun terhenti saat mendengar suara orang berteriak

"MWOYA?!" teriak 5 anggota GOT7 yang kembali dari jalan2 sesaat mereka?

"Ck. Mereka kembali" bisik Mark di depan bibir Jinyoung.

TBC

Hai hai... Balik lagi hehe dan itu sebelum UN. Aku lagi mood aja tadi buat nulis dan itu pun di hp doang. Udah panjangkah? Aku gk pandai bkin panjang2 soalnya. Makasih yang udh review kalian sangat memotivasi dan maaf kalau ada typo. Sampai jumpa lagi abis UN dan bakal aku usahin lebih panjang lagi.


	6. Chapter 6

"Apa benar kau itu Jie" gumam Mark. Entah kenapa Mark berharap kalo Park Jinyoung itu adalah Jie.

Di tempat yang berbeda

"YiEn? Jackson tadi menyebut Mark hyung dengan nama YiEn. Apa YiEn yang aku kenal adalah orang yang sama dengan Mark hyung?" Gumam Jinyoung

Sebenarnya tadi Jinyoung sempat tersentak pas Jackson memanggil Mark dengan nama YiEn.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Pria tampan itu berjalan di koridor sekolah yang masih sepi. Entah kenapa hari ini dia bisa berangkat sangat pagi mungkin karna moodnya sangat baik hari ini. Pria tampan itu adalah Mark Tuan yang kini berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil sesekali menyunggingkan senyum simpelnya membuatnya berkali kali lebih tampan.

Saat memasuki kelasnya Mark tertegun melihat pria manis yang seharian kemarin dia goda tidur dengan kepala dimeja bibir sedikit mengerucut. Tanpa sadar sudut bibir terangkat kemudian Mark berjalan kearah pria manis itu dan duduk disebelahnya. Mark pun ikut merebahkan kepalanya dimeja sambil menatap wajah pria manis itu.

Pria manis itu adalah Park Jinyoung yang berhasil membuat seorang Mark Tuan langsung tertarik padanya saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Kau sangat manis" gumam Mark

"Bahkan ini masih sangat pagi tapi kau sudah berada disini". Mark benar bahkan sekarang baru jam setengah tujuh. Mark kira dia terlalu awal pergi sekolah tapi Jinyoung bahkan sudah disekolah.

"Eugh" Jinyoung mulai membuka matanya saat merasakan tangan seseorang mengusap pipinya. Setalah Jinyoung membuka matanya dia tau kalau Mark yang mengusap pipinya dan saat ini sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau terbangun?" Tanya Mark sambil terus mengusap pipinya Jinyoung

"Markeu..." ucap Jinyoung pelan namun Mark bisa mendengarnya.

"Hm tidurlah kembali" ucap Mark tangan Mark berpindah ke kepala Jinyoung mengusap lembut surai hitam itu.

Jinyoung pun tersenyum dan kembali menutup matanya. Mark terus mengusap kepala Jinyoung tanpa sadar akhirnya dia pun ikut tertidur.

•

•

•

27 menit kemudian

"Ck sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan?" Ujar Jackson

"Ahhh mereka cute sekali" ujar Bambam girang

"Aku harus memfotonya" ujar Yugyeom sibuk memfoto dari semua sudut

"aku juga ingin" ujar Youngjae ikut ikutan Yugyeom

"Ah... Sebaiknya bangunkan mereka sebentar lagi bel" Akhirnya JB angkat bicara

Mau tau siapa yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi? Ah pasti kalian tahu mereka adalah MarkJin alias Mark dan Jinyoung yang saat ini tidur dengan kepala di atas meja saling berhadapan dan jangan lupakan tangan Mark yang masih berada di kepala Jinyoung.

"Woiii Yien... Yien!" Panggil Jackson sambil mengguncang badan Mark tapi Mark tak bergeming sama sekali

"Ni orang tidur atau mati? Ck!" Jackson memutar matanya malas kemudian mengguncang badan Mark lebih keras

"Jinyoung hyung bangun!" Bambam juga membangunkan Jinyoung

Akhrinya Mark dan Jinyoung terbangun membuka mata mereka secara bersamaan. Mata mereka bertemu Mark tersenyum sambil mengusap surai hitam Jinyoung membuat Jinyoung juga tersenyum.

"Ck apa aku baru saja menonton adegan romantis di drama2" ucap Jackson menyindir Mark dan Jinyoung.

"Mark hyung romantis sekali" ucap Bambam seperti fangirls meneriaki oppanya. Jackson kembali memutar matanya malas.

"Apanya yang romantis?! Aku bahkan sudah membuatmu mendesah dibawahku bukankah itu lebih roman-"

PLAK!

"Awwww sakit sayang" teriak Jackson karena Bambam memukul kepalanya keras.

"Dasar mesum!" Teriak Bambam kemudian duduk di kursinya

"Puft! Yang sabar ya hyung" ujar Yugyeom si maknae menahan tawanya.

Kemana JB dan Youngjae? JB sudah menarik Youngjae sedari dia mulai memfoto MarkJin tadi. Dan pasangan 2jae itu sudah duduk dengan Youngjae sibuk menggerutu karena JB malah menyuruhnya duduk padahal tadi pengen memfoto MarkJin.

Kembali ke Mark dan Jinyoung

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Mark sambil terus mengusap surai hitam Jinyoung

"Hm.." Gumam Jinyoung sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baguslah" Mark pun menegakkan kepalanya Jinyoung pun sama

Tak lama setelah itu bel berbunyi dan proses belajar mengajar pun di mula

•

•

•

"Aku akan mengantar mu pulang" ujar Mark sambil memperhatikan Jinyoung memasukkan buku2nya ke dalam tas.

"Tak usah hyung aku di jemput supirku" tolak Jinyoung kini mengalihkan matanya kearah Mark

"Aku memaksa!" Ujar Mark lagi

"Tapi hyung-" ucapan Jinyoung terputus karena Mark menyelanya

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Ayo!" Mark menarik tangan Jinyoung dan terpaksa Jinyoung hanya mengikuti Mark yang menarik tangannya.

Anggota GOT7 yang lain sudah hilang entah kemana. Mungkin saat ini Jackson masih membujuk Bambam yang merajuk karena ulahnya tadi pagi karena Bambam tidak mengacuhkan Jackson sampai bel pulang berbunyi dan langsung pulang.

JB dan Youngjae juga sudah mengilang mungkin ada rencana kencan? Padahal mereka itu belum pacaran. Yugyeom? Ah anak satu ini emang suka menghilang tiba2 kemudian akan kembali lagi tiba2 seperti hantu kata Youngjae

"Silahkan masuk pria manis" ujar Mark menyuruh Jinyoung masuk ke mobilnya sambil menggodanya dengan panggilan pria manis lagi.

"Hyung~ jangan memanggilku begitu~" ujar Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Mark terkekeh

"Arraseo aku memanggilmu Jinyoungie saja oke" ujar Mark membuat semburat merah dipipi Jinyoung muncul.

"Ah~ manisnya" ujar Mark sambil mencubit pipi Jinyoung gemes.

"Sakit hyung~" ujar Jinyoung sambil merengek

"Mian. Ayo masuk" akhirnya Jinyoung masuk kedalam mobil Mark.

Jinyoung pun menelpon supirnya agar tak menjemputnya karena dia akan pulang dengan temannya.

Di dalam perjalanan ke rumah Jinyoung seperti biasa Mark akan selalu menggoda Jinyoung hingga membuat pria manis tersebut sangat memerah.

•

•

•

17 menit kemudian

"Mampir dulu ke rumahku hyung" ajak Jinyoung ke Mark

"Bolehkah?" ujar Mark

"Tentu" jawab Jinyoung sambil tersenyum

Mark dan Jinyoung pun memasuki rumah

"Rumahnya besar juga walaupun rumahku jauh lebih besar" batin Mark. Teruslah menyombongkan diri Mark -"

"Hm hyung aku ingin ganti baju hyung ingin tunggu disini atau ikut denganku ke kamar?" Tanya Jinyoung

"Aku ikut denganmu saja" jawab Mark

"Baiklah"

Mereka pun naik ke lantai dua karna emang kamar Jinyoung berada di atas.

"Aku ganti baju dulu ya" ucap Jinyoung yang akan membuka pintu kamar mandi

Namun Mark menahan tangan Jinyoung kemudian memojokkan Jinyoung di pintu kamar mandi membuat Jinyoung gugup dan memerah seketika karena jarak mereka sangat dekat saat ini bahkan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Kenapa tidak menggantinya disini saja?" tanya Mark dengan suara rendahnya dan jangan lupakan smirk andalannya.

"Bukankah kita sama namja" ucap Mark kembali

"Ta-tapi hyung ta-"

Cup

Mark mengecup bibir Jinyoung. Ya hanya mengecup setelah itu Mark mengacak surai hitam Jinyoung sambil terkekeh karna Jinyoung sangat terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan wajah shocknya.

"Aku bercanda gantilah bajumu" ujar Mark

"N-ne " Jinyoung pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan keras membuat Mark semakin gemas melihat tingkah Jinyoung.

Setelah itu Mark pun melihat lihat kamar Jinyoung mulai dari meja belajar Jinyoung yang banyak sekali novel.

"Dia sangat suka membaca rupanya" gumam Mark

Kemudian Mark berhenti di satu meja terdapat banyak foto yang di pajang disana. Namun saat ini Mark berfokus pada satu foto yang mana dalam foto tersebut terdapat anak kecil tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah kamera di sebuah pantai.

Mark pun mengambil foto tersebut dan kembali mengamati foto tersebut.

"Jie?" Gumam Mark

•

•

•

TBC

Annyeong readers ku tercinta makasih banyak masih ada yang mau nunggu dan baca ff aku *terharu :')

Chap ini juga aku up di wp kkk~ bagi yang punya wp silahkan follow akun aku ya mtuanjy

Di tunggu reviewnya semua ^^ sampai jumpa lagi


End file.
